Katniss Everdeen Nivel 1
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Madge Undersee no era una acosadora, a menos de que se tratara de Katniss Everdeen. En esos casos podía hacer una excepción. Regalo para Imagine del foro El diente de león.


_Este es un regalo para Imagine, ¡feliz día atrasado aunque en México no se festeje del amigo!_

 _Espero y te guste tu regalo. Me tomé un poco de #lucystyle para cambiar algo que espero no te moleste. Perdón por eso._

 _Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece en esta historia. Todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esto es um regalo del intercambio del foro El diente de león._

 **.**

 **Katniss Nivel 1**

 **.**

Madge acomodó sus gafas por enésima vez. No podía lucir mal en su primer día como educadora. Su traje estaba completamente libre de cualquier tipo de manchas, teniendo en cuenta que era blanco.

Las manecillas del reloj marcaron las tres en punto. Suspiró y se dio un último vistazo al espejo. Perfecta.

Había decidido usar esas ridículas zapatillas que la escolta del distrito le aconsejó a su padre que le regalara. No está segura sobre quien es más idiota: la chica que piensa que tres ladrillos en la suela de los zapatos es el último grito de la moda o él que cree algo así. Para su fortuna los ladrillos están forrados con tela plateada, lo que los hace menos horrendos a la vista. Podría incluso usar botes de basura como vestuario y no se atreverían a decir un solo comentario sobre ella. Otro punto a favor del poder.

Y es que Madge Undersee tiene algo que podría revolucionar el mundo como se le conoce. Un par de personas del distrito le han pedido su ayuda y ella, como ejemplo viviente de la solidaridad, ha aceptado.

Giró el pomo de la puerta. Sus discípulos no tardan en sorprenderse de su atuendo, a pesar de ello, no opinan nada.

Madge sonríe—. Puntuales. Me agrada.

Camina hacia una de las esquinas donde el pizarrón la espera. Al tomar uno de los marcadores se siente como en casa.

— Bienvenidos, bienvenidos. Quisiera agradecer a los aquí presentes de confiar en mis habilidades y conocimientos, darme su confianza para asistir a este curso. En estas sesiones les ayudaré a hacer posible a través de mi propia experiencia, uno de los logros de los que me encuentro orgullosa.

Sus alumnos la miraban maravillados.

— Hoy damos inicio al curso sobre como hacerse amigo de Katniss Everdeen. Bienvenidos a Katniss Nivel uno.

 **Día 1: Introducción**

Se escucharon un par de aplausos después de su presentación.

— Si les soy sincera, no tengo idea porque hacemos esto. Katniss no es diferente a cualquier otra persona del Distrito.

— Es lo que le he dicho a él — la rubia señaló al panadero—. ¿Escuchaste? Katniss no muerde.

— Oh, no. Sí muerde.

— ¿Por qué...?

— No quieren saber como lo descubrí.

— ¿Podemos presentarnos? — preguntó la hija del zapatero.

— Es un distrito pequeño, todos nos conocemos — gruñó el pelirrojo.

— Solo quiero hacer la clase más amena. Si nos llegamos a conocer mejor podríamos ser amigos.

— Ya eres amiga del rubio — señaló al hijo del panadero.

— Pero no eres mi amigo.

— Será por algo, ¿no?

— Está bien — dijo Madge—. Vamos a presentarnos. Dime tu nombre, ocupación y porque estás aquí.

Se paró de su asiento.

— Mi nombre es Delly Cartwright y estoy realmente emocionada de estar aquí — dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Estudiante. Estoy aquí porque admiro mucho a Katniss y quisiera ser su amiga.

— Siguiente.

— Me llamo Peeta Mellark. Panadero — se rascó la cabeza—. Vine a acompañar a Delly.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Por favor, Delly — Peeta le miraba horrorizado.

— Ya sabemos que te gusta Katniss, rubio — dijo Madge—. No eres exactamente muy discreto.

— ¿Cuántas personas lo saben?

— Déjame ver... — comenzó a contar con los dedos—. Todo el distrito. Excepto ella, claro.

Suspiró—. Es un alivio.

— Pero no te preocupes, que para eso estoy yo. Y después de terminar este curso podrás ser su amigo. Que corresponda a tus sentimientos ya será algo que consultará conmigo — echó un mechón de cabello para atrás, con tono de superioridad—. Eso es lo que las mejores amigas hacemos.

— Katniss no parece del tipo que habla de chicos.

— Son los privilegios que conlleva nuestra amistad.

 _Era la tercera semana en la que la hija del alcalde compartía una mesa en el almuerzo con la chica de la Veta._

 _Madge sentía las palabras en su garganta, se habían quedado ahí por más de quince días. No se consideraba una chica parlanchina. Sin embargo, su relación con Katniss estaba a un paso de ser oficialmente considerada amistad. Odiaría echarlo a perder._

 _Su padre había dicho que podía hablar con él en cualquier momento, al igual que con su madre aunque esta estuviera un poco de sí. Pero no era lo mismo. Era una adolescente y era ley que varias cosas que le pasaban no se las contaría a sus padres hasta un par de años después._

 _Pero tenía mucho, mucho que decir._

 _Intentó lucir observadora como ella a pesar de que fuese la cosa más aburrida del mundo. Solo había una cosa que si notó. Katniss miraba mucho al hijo menor de los panaderos. No la culpaba, el chico no era nada feo. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que él también la miraba así. Cuando tuvo su gran descubrimiento estuvo a punto de chillar de la emoción. Contenerse fue lo más difícil que ha tenido que hacer en la vida._

 _Pero no todo podía salir tan bien. Porque mientras él la miraba como el ser más fantástico del universo, ella pareciera que había visto alguna ardilla de dos cabezas._

 _Madge sabía que los chicos no eran el punto fuerte de Katniss (Tampoco de ella. Pero dos cabezas piensan mejor que una) así que decidió tratar el tema con la mejor delicadeza posible._

 _— Creo que Peeta es guapo — dijo una vez, esperando una reacción._

 _— Nunca me había fijado._

 _Casi._

 _— Sabes, había pensado en pedirle a Peeta una cita._

 _Katniss frunció el ceño._

 _— Pues hazlo._

 _Cansada que lanzar indirectas, Madge decidió solo intentarlo una vez más._

 _— ¿Por qué no le pedimos a Peeta que nos explique de qué tratará el proyecto?_

 _— Está bien._

 _Madge se sorprendió._

 _— Pensé que te negarías. Normalmente cuando hablo de él luces indiferente._

 _Katniss se encogió de hombros._

 _— No es la primera vez que recibo su ayuda. ¿Qué mas da?_

 _Bingo_.

— ¿Y de qué chicos han hablado? — preguntó entusiasmada Delly.

— No puedo revelar esa información. El código de chicas me lo impide. Pero bueno, terminemos con las presentaciones.

— Soy Darius. Agente de la paz. Ya hablo con Katniss. De hecho en una ocasión hicimos un intercambio bastante interesante que incluía conejos y besos — sonrió.

— Katniss jamás haría algo así — dijo Peeta alarmado.

— Entonces no la conoces lo suficiente — le guiñó el ojo.

El panadero entrecerró los ojos.

— No lo hizo.

— No diré nada. El código de chicas es muy claro en esos aspectos.

— Pero no eres una chica.

— Tiene razón, Peeta — dijo Madge—. Es una buena coartada.

— Delly, por favor diles que no aplica.

— Es difícil ganarle al código, Peeta. No se puede discutir contra ese argumento.

— Espera, espera. Si ya hablas con Katniss, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Siempre quise ser el primero de la clase.

ooo

— Primer capítulo. Introducción.

Sus alumnos comenzaron a tomar apuntes.

— Su nombre completo es Katniss Ivy Everdeen.

— ¿Ivy? — preguntó Peeta—. Es un nombre muy hermoso. Creo que mi primera interacción con ella será "Hola, Ivy". Entonces se sorpredería de que sé su segundo nombre. La impresionaré y tendré mi rostro de "Sí, te conozco". Será mágico.

— Sí... yo no te recomendaría que hicieras eso — dijo Madge.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Recuerdan cuando mencioné que Katniss muerde? — asintieron—. Bueno...

 _No era extraño encontrarse a Madge Undersee sola en casi cualquier parte donde se le viera. Muchos se lo atribuían a su estatus social y que nadie era tan rico como ella como para incluso comprender la palabra lujo. Otros, con un poco más de imaginación, decían que era un ser de otro planeta que no llegaba a comprender su extenso lenguaje por lo que no hablaba para no ser descubierta. También estaba la opción de que simplemente fuese uan chica tímida, incomprendida y retraida socialmente. Pero claro, ¿cuál era la diversión en eso?_

 _A menudo se le veía observando la conducta de los demás, dando más razones para que las personas pensaran que no pertenecía a ese lugar. No podían estar más lejos de la realidad. Se creía que después de tantos años entre las sombras sabría como identificar a cada uno de los habitantes del distrito. De nuevo se equivocaban. De hecho, no conocía ni el nombre de la gran mayoría._

 _El comportamiento de las personas no era algo que Madge estaba buscando. Les prestaba la atención suficiente para conseguir un patrón el cual podría copiarles y usar en su propio beneficio. Después de conseguirlo dejaba de usar su tiempo en ellos._

 _Y para los que preguntaban entre cuchicheos, no. Madge Undersee definitivamente no era una acosadora. Tenía miedo de haber sido soltada a la realidad luego de muchos años en silencio. No culpaba a su padre cuando ese hombre lo único que quería era darle su mejor oportunidad. Gran parte de su infancia la pasó en su hogar. Sus amigos eran los sirvientes, quienes en un desesperado intento de mantener sus empleos, hacían todo lo que ella decía. Aunque eso no era lo que ella buscaba._

 _Cuando cumplió seis años se le otorgó el permiso de poder salir a jugar con sus vecinos, niños un poco menores que ella, pero al fin y al cabo, eran niños. Eso sería suficiente. Ellos la llenaban con preguntas sobre sus vestidos y las lindas joyas que su madre tenía. A Madge, como a cualquiera de su edad, le gustaba tener atención por lo que no se limitó en detalles._

 _Con el paso_ _de los meses las preguntas se volvían más complicadas de resolver._

 _— ¿Y por qué tú tienes eso y yo no?_

 _— Mi hermano se fue con tu padre hace unos días, ¿cuándo lo traen de vuelta?_

 _No lo sabía. Imaginó que todos tenían esas pequeñas cosas lindas al igual que ella. Así que comenzó a regalar sus juguetes, solo las para que las cosas se calmaran un poco. No se calmaron. Su padre se enteró y le prohibió volver a salir con sus amigos. Le importó poco, de todas formas ellos ya no la querían cerca._

 _— Madge, no puedes dar tus cosas solo por no saber que decir._

 _Y ahí el último contacto que tuvo. Claro que no era lo mismo que vivir en una burbuja. Aún había personas que le saludaban o le deseaban buenos días. Nada especial. Esas mismas palabras iban igual para otros. No había nadie que estuviera interesado en ella sin tener algún tipo de beneficio. Hasta que llegó Katniss._

 _Katniss Everdeen era la chica más popular entre las que preferían mantener la guardia baja y también de las que no. No era como nadie en el distrito (hablando de versión femenina porque estaba Gale), en especial porque por más que la observara no encontraba ningún patrón social que pudiera usar. No le tomó tanto tiempo darse cuenta que eso no existía, no en ella. Katniss no buscaba ser amiga de nadie, ni nadie esperaba nada de ella._

 _Madge Undersee no era una acosadora, a menos de que se tratara de Katniss Everdeen. En esos casos podía hacer una excepción._

 _Le tomó más de lo que le gusta admitir poder acercarse a ella. Dado que nadie parecía conocerla lo suficiente como para aconsejarla, las cosas se dificultaron más. No quería comenzar su plan con Katniss si apenas sabía su nombre y que le gustaba cazar. Tenía que haber algo más._

 _Los profesores raramente pasaban lista de sus alumnos, pero esa mañana, casi como un golpe de suerte, lo hicieron._

 _— ¿Katniss Ivy Everdeen?_

 _— Presente._

 _Y ahí estaba lo que tanto necesitaba._

 _Ivy, pensó Madge. No entendía porque ponía los ojos en blanco y se mordía el labio en cada ocasión que era llamada así._

 _Se sentó cuidadosamente a un lado de ella mientras Katniss la observaba. Parecía estarla retando a que prosiguiera._

 _Sus labios se secaron de forma instantánea y su estómago dio un vuelco. El miedo de convertirse en piedra ante sus ojos era constante._

 _Todo discurso preparado se había ido de su mente. Momento de improvisar._

 _— Hola._

 _Katniss levantó una ceja, sin responder a su saludo._

 _— Yo... yo... — tartamudeó—. Solo venía por... solo venía para preguntar si me podrías prestar... ese pedazo de papel._

 _Acercó su mano para tomarlo. Lo dejó frente a su rostro_

 _— Me lo llevaré, si eso está bien para ti, Ivy._

 _Su sonrisa se fue rápidamente al ver que ella le tiró una mordida._

 _— Entiendo, es tu papel. No te molestaré de nuevo._

 _Se levantó apresuradamente, llevar vestido ese día no fue de sus mejores ideas._

 _— Espera — escuchó una voz detrás de ella pero no pudo reconocerla—. No fue mu intensión._

 _Volteó hacia ella. Lucía arrepentida y algo avergonzada._

 _— No te preocupes — se felicitó internamente por su seguridad en esta ocasión—. Para la próxima no tomaré tus cosas._

 _— No es acerca de la cosa del papel, ¿está bien? Me tiene sin cuidado._

 _— ¿Entonces?_

 _Madge se comenzó a acercar de nuevo, silenciosamente. Katniss de nuevo la miraba pero ahora sin retarla. Tampoco estaba tratando de darle una calida bienvenida. Simplemente no me molestaba su presencia ahí._

 _Ese fue un gran día._

 _Meses después ella le contó que su madre le llamaba Ivy, cosa que odiaba (y lo sigue haciendo) cuando era niña. Para la mente de Katniss, si su madre hacía algo que le molestaba, ella podría hacer lo mismo, como morder a las personas._

 _— Ya es una costumbre para mí. Pensé que con el tiempo iba a desaparecer pero aparentemente lo usé demasiadas veces que ahora es casi automático — se encogió de hombros._

— ¿Estás segura que no fue por el papel? — preguntó Peeta—. Mi reacción hubiera sido la misma.

— Muy segura. ¿Alguno podría decirme el nombre de la hermana de Katniss?

Peeta fue el primero en alzar la mano—. ¡Es Primrose!

— Correcto. ¿Y el nombre de su gato?

— Ella lo llama inutil — dijo Darius.

— Así juegan entre ellos. Son un amor.

— De hecho, a Katniss no le gusta el gato de su hermana — interrumpió Peeta.

— Oye — gruñó Madge—, no estás aquí exactamente por ser un gran conocedor de ella.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de que te equivoques.

— ¿Y si mejor vas a decirle eso a tu hermosa novia imaginaría?

— Katniss no es imaginaría.

— Tu relación con ella, sí.

ooo

— Regla número treinta. Katniss odia, de verdad odia los regalos — Madge vio la cara de preocupación de Peeta—. Por tu cara veo que ya has arruinado eso.

— Solo un poco.

— ¿Qué fue el regalo?

— Dos panes...

— Oh... sí, definitivamente lo has arruinado.

— Pero ella los necesitaba.

— Con Katniss nunca se trata de ayuda, son deudas.

* * *

 **Día 2: Trabajo de campo**

— ¿Podrías repetir que hacemos aquí? — preguntó Peeta, mientras trata de volver a sentir su pierna.

Se encuentraban escondidos en una pequeña casa de la Veta, observando la valla que separa al distrito del bosque, como si esta se fuese a mover si pensara que nadie la está viendo.

— Ya te lo dije. Tienen que aprender a estar más conectados con la naturaleza. No solo serán amigos de Katniss, serán amigos de lo salvaje.

— ¿Y tú eres amiga de lo salvaje?

— Obviamente no.

— ¿Y por qué nosotros tenemos que hacerlo?

— Porque Katniss y yo somos mejores amigas, así que no importa si no tenemos los mismos gustos.

 _Nunca había estado en la casa de las Everdeen y a pesar de que la segunda etapa sobre su plan de ser amiga de Katniss no iba tan mal decidió ser un poco más atrevida. No quieras correr sin aprender a caminar antes. Ese día Madge aprendió lo util de esas palabras._

 _Su gran idea era meterse en el bosque como ella lo hacía. Parecía fácil... pero no debió subestimar el trabajo de los cazadores._

 _Su vestido quedó atascado entre los cables de la cerca. Si bien ésta no estaba electrificada no sabría si esa suerte la tuviera todo el día. Así que gritó, gritó como nunca antes porque su otra opción era dejar la parte trasera de su vestido a orillas del bosque. No iba a recorrer el distrito con el trasero al aire_.

 _Katniss la encontró media hora después, afónica y llorosa. Le prestó su chaqueta para poder cubrirse y se ofreció a llevarla con su madre para curar los rasguños que se había hecho intentando pasar._

 _— No lo vuelvas a hacer — le dijo Katniss cuando de estaban despidiendo—. No siempre voy a estar ahí cuando te pase algo y los agentes de la paz jamás te ayudarán._

 _— Solo trataba de tener más cosas en común contigo._

 _Katniss fruncio el ceño—. ¿Por qué?_

 _— Quiero ser tu amiga._

 _Se quedó callada, buscando una razón por la cual la hija del alcalde se metería en problemas para acercarse a ella._

 _— No tienes que hacerlo. Sigues siendo una chica agradable aunque no seas como yo._

— Ustedes que solo serán del montón, importa.

— ¿Quién irá primero?

— Delly.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— Primero son las damas.

— De acuerdo.

Delly se paró frente a la cerca, no había ninguna puerta por donde entrar y el miedo de quedar hecha un carbón no estaba en sus planes.

— ¡Tú puedes, Delly!

— Cállate — le dijo Madge—. Nos van a descubrir.

— ¿Saben qué podría arrestarlos por intentar huir?

— Tú también vas a cruzar.

— Lo sé, no puedo con tanta emoción — dijo Darius, con sarcasmo.

— ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

— Los agentes de la paz podemos permitirnos ciertos lujos.

Prestaron de nuevo atención a Delly, quien ya había comenzado a hacer un pozo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— No creo que quepa en el espacio entre los alambres. Ya sabes, porque estoy algo rendonda.

— Yo no usaría la palabra rendonda para referirme al sistema solar que la rodea.

— Cállate, Darius. Lo que menos necesito es que la baja autoestima me haga perder tiempo.

— Tardarás horas si lo haces con las manos.

— ¡Todo por ser amiga de Katniss!

— Sigues, panadero.

Suspiró para agarrar aire.

— ¿Qué pasará con Delly?

— Ignorala. Haz lo tuyo.

Peeta comenzó a escalar por uno de los postes. En esos momentos agradecía su fuerza.

Y con un salto, ya estaba pisando el pasto.

— ¡Lo logré! — saltó de alegría.

— ¡Así se hace, Peeta! — gritó Delly desde el suelo.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡El panadero! ¡Dame tu pecho, poste! ¡Dame tu pecho! — comenzó a bailar.

— No puedo creerlo si no lo veo — dijo Madge.

— Y no solo logré cruzar. Si no que traere algo de ese árbol de allá.

Caminó hacia un viejo roble.

— Oh, mira. Qué linda ardilla — cuando intentó acariciarla esta le saltó en la cara—. ¡Ayuda!

— ¡Corre, Peeta! — gritó Madge—. ¡No en círculos, idiota! ¡Hacia nosotros!

— ¿Y si se tira en el suelo y rueda?

— No se está quemando.

— ¡No te preocupes, Peeta! ¡Aumentaré la velocidad de mi pozo! ¡Pronto saldrás de ahí!

— Tu turno, Darius.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Se limitó a sonreír y cuando llegó a la cerca abrió dos alambres para pasar.

— Listo.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que la valla no estaba electrificada?

— Un mago jamás revela sus secretos.

* * *

 **Día 3: Conferencia**

— ¿Katniss está enterada de esto? — preguntó Gale, frente al pizarrón.

— No — sacó un billete de su bolso—. Y no tiene porque hacerlo, ¿está claro?

— Como el agua — dirigió su mirada a los alumnos—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? Espera... ¿Panadero? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— Madge me pagó por dar una conferencia.

— A mí también.

— ¿Y sobre qué tema vas a hablar?

— Sobre... sobre... pan.

— Acerca de pan... ¿en clase de como hacerse amigo de Katniss?

— Tenemos clases optativas.

Gale rodó los ojos—. Lo que sea, ¿alguna duda en especial?

Delly alzó la mano, animada.

— ¡Yo! ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de Katniss?

— Ella tenía doce años, y como cualquier niña de esa edad era un grano en el culo.

— ¿Y eso cambió con el tiempo?

— No, lo sigue siendo. Ahora que somos amigos, Katniss es un grano en el culo pero de los que no molestan.

— Qué romántico — murmuró Peeta.

— ¿Algo más?

— ¿Qué es lo que se necesita para ser amigo de Katniss?

— Paciencia. Mucha paciencia. Tienes que acercarte a ella con mucho cuidado, ser gentil, mostrarle que no le harás daño ni eres una amenaza. Y luego, cuando tenga la guardia baja, atacar.

— Sabes que Katnisss no es uno de los animales que cazas, ¿cierto?

— Por supuesto. Una ardilla no te cuesta tanto tiempo.

* * *

 **Día 4: La cosecha**

— Ustedes llegaron a mí como pequeños capullos esperando ser mariposas del conocimiento. Y hoy, finalmente utilizaran todas las herramientas para comenzar su nueva vida siendo amigos de Katniss.

— ¿Puedes terminar rápido? Las personas nos observan.

— Claro, claro. Solo les daré sus notas. Delly, tienes un ocho.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! — chilló—. Nunca imaginé obtener un puntaje tan alto.

— Darius, tienes un nueve.

Él sonrió—. Asombrosomo. No puedo esperar a pegarlo en la puerta de mi refrigerador.

— Sabes que esa calificación no vale nada, ¿verdad? — dijo Peeta.

— ¿Por qué tratas de quitarme eso?

— ¿Cuánto saqué yo?

— Seis.

— ¿Por qué un seis?

— Tu desempeño no fue el mejor. Tus constantes faltas a la autoridad. Esa ardilla que casi te come...

— Creo merecer más que eso.

Madge le hizo señas con los dedos para que se acercara a ella—. No es necesario que tengas una calificación mayor cuando serás el próximo novio de Katniss.

— ¿De verdad? — sus ojos brillaban.

— Por supuesto. Todo este tiempo conociéndote mejor me ha hecho darme cuenta de que a pesar que ustedes dos son completamente diferentes, juntos pueden hacer cosas maravillosas.

Peeta le dio un fuerte abrazo al que Madge aceptó de la misma forma.

— Gracias por tu ayuda.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta, orgullosa de lo que había logrado.

— ¿De verdad crees que puedan ser novios? — preguntó Delly.

— Dios, no. Solo quería evitar tenerlo encima de mí hasta que lo superara.

— ¿Siquiera una pequeña oportunidad?

— A menos de que se trate de vida o muerte, no lo creo.

ooo

Madge saludó desde el final de las chicas de dieciséis años a Katniss. Con el problema de Peeta había llegado tarde y no pudo conseguir un lugar cerca de ella.

No podía negar que estaba preocupada. No por sí misma, era muy poco probable que saliera seleccionada. Y sin embargo, era inevitable no sentir esa presión en la garganta cada vez que la escolta se acercaba a una de las urnas. Estar casi salvada no la hacía de roca.

En cuanto Effie comenzó su discurso automáticamente sus palabras se bloquearon para Madge para solo escuchar blah, blah, blah.

— Blah, blah, blah.

Respiró ondo, ya era momento de seleccionar a las damas. Desvío su mirada hacia Katniss, imaginando un mundo en el que la persona que más podría intenderla, incluso sin hablar, no existiera.

Pero pasó algo peor.

— Blah, blah Everdeen.

En cada ocasión que trata de recordar el momento todo se torna borroso. No hay rostros, reacciones... no hay nada. Solo una frase que lo cambió todo.

— ¡Me ofrezco como tributo!

Observado a Prim llorando en los brazos de Gale. A su madre, la señora que aparentemente no tiene nombre o que tal vez está maldita y si lo dices tres veces te aparece un fantasma o algo.

— Oh, bolas. Todas mis clases se han ido al caño — murmura.

— ¡Peeta Mellark!

— Bueno, todavía hay una chispa de esperanza con ese chico.

Cuando Peeta anuncia su amor por Katniss en televisión nacional Madge sabe que no debió tener muchas esperanzas de lo que pudo hacer un seis.

Tiene poco tiempo para despedirse de ella y por segunda vez en su vida ve a Katniss con miedo.

 _— Yo no tengo miedo de lo que pase, así que tu tampoco deberías tenerlo. Para eso nos tenemos la una a la otra._

 _Katniss sigue pálida, le ofrece una fresa con chocolate._

 _— No puedo pagar eso — dijo ella. Siempre usando esa frase para alejar a cualquiera que quiera ayudarla. Siempre queriendo demostrar que puede sola._

 _— Lo sé — su respuesta parece tomarla con sorpresa—. Y aunque pudieras no te la estoy cobrando. Así como no tienes que pagarme los medicamentos._

 _— Son muy costosos. ¿Y si alguna vez los necesitas?_

 _— Mi padre me conseguirá más. Por ahora solo importa que Prim se cure, ¿está bien? — asiente. Lo siguiente que hace después ni Katniss lo vio venir._

 _Sus brazos rodean su cintura. Apenas se siente su tacto pero es algo con lo que Madge siquiera había soñado alguna vez._

 _— Gracias — murmura en su oído, antes de regresar a su casa._

Le entregó su pin de sinsajo. Estaba preparada para insistir en que se lo quedara cuando ella tratara de regresarselo. No ocurrió.

Katniss Everdeen no era una persona a la que le gustaran los regalos, a menos de que se tratara de Madge Undersee. En esos casos podía hacer una excepción.


End file.
